U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,669 describes the topical use of 17-alpha-R-androst-4-en-17-beta-ol- 3-one or esters thereof where the R is n-propyl or n-butyl for the control of dermatological systems associated with androgen-mediated conditions such as acne.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,638 and 4,161,540 describe the use of certain 4'-substituted and 3',4'-disubstituted anilides for the treatment of androgen-dependent disease states such as female hirsutism and acne.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,775 discloses that certain 3,4-disubstituted branched-chain fluorinated acylanilides may be used in the topical treatment of androgen-dependent disease conditions such as acne, female hirsutism, and seborrhea.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,941describes the topical use of certain androgenic 17-alpha- substituted steroids exemplified by 17-beta- hydroxy-1-alpha-methyl-17-alpha(1-methyl-2- propenyl)-5-alpha-androstan-3-one for the treatment of diseases such as acne, seborrhea, alopecia and female hirsutism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,227 describes a cosmetic composition for reducing sebum secretion from the skin comprising alcoholic solutions of cyproterone acetate.
West German OLS 2,840,144 describes the use of a combination of progesterone with either cyproterone acetate or chlormadinone acetate in the topical treatment of androgen induced hormonal disturbances such as alopecia, female hirsutism, and acne.
Japanese Kokai 58-57308 describes the restoration of hair to bald heads by the topical applications of oxidizing substances such as stabilized chlorine dioxide, potassium bromate, or ozone to suppress the enzymatic activity of the reductive enzyme 5-alpha-reductase.
The patent art discloses a number of ways of reducing the growth of human hair as opposed to its conventional removal by cutting, shaving, or depilation. One such method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,137, which pertains to a process for inhibiting the growth of hair by the topical application to a depilated skin area of a composition containing a substituted benzophenone such as 2-amino-5-chloro-benzophenone. Examples in the patent illustrate the reduction of hair growth on the back area of rabbits and on the arm of a male human subject.
Another process for extending the duration of depilation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,315. The process therein comprises the topical application of a composition containing a lipoxygenase along with linoleic acid or derivative thereof. The patent describes the application of such composition to various body parts of female human subjects in the majority of which regrowth of hair was clearly perceptible only after six or more weeks.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,432 topical compositions containing progesterone are reported for use in treatment of progesterone deficiency and related conditions, including abnormal hair growth resulting from androgen excess. Further insights on this point may be obtained from the related literature, among which mention may be made of Simpson et al. "The Effect of Topically Applied Progesterone on Sebum Excretion Rate,") Br. J. Derm., Vol. 100, p. 687 (1979), in which progesterone was reported effective in reducing sebum excretion rates in females, but without effect in males. In Goos et al., "An Improved Method for Evaluating Antiandrogens," Arch. Dermatol. Res. Vol. 273, pp. 333-341 (1982), the effect of progesterone on inhibition of hair growth in intact males appears to be doubtful (p. 340, Table 3, Group VI vs. Group X). In Burdick et al., "The Topical Effect of the Antiandrogen Chlormadinone Acetate and Some of Its Chemical Modifications on the Hamster Costovertebral Organ," Br. J. Derm., Vol. 82, Supplement 6, p.19 (1970), antiandrogens were either ineffective or of questionable effect in inhibiting flank organ function in normal intact male hamsters. Similarly, in Girard et al., "Inhibition of Testosterone Metabolism and Lipogenesis in Animal Sebaceous Glands by Progesterone," Arch. Dermatol. Res., Vol. 269, pp. 281-290 (1980), progesterone is found effective in the female but not in the male. In all of the above experiments topical antiandrogens were ineffective in males in inhibiting androgenic function. When the female and male responses were compared in both humans and hamsters, only females responded to topical treatment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,831 a substantial reduction in hair growth of the hamster flank organ is among the effects reported from topical application of 17.beta.-hydroxy-17.alpha.-propylandrost-4-en-3-one. However reduction in the size of the flank organ is also described, leaving a smaller field on which the hair can grow. Therefore, the reduction in hair growth may be a consequence of a decrease in area of the flank organ rather than an alteration in the character of the hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,289 describes altering the rate and character hair growth by topical application of 5-alpha-reductase inhibitors and/or cytoplasmic androgen receptor binding agents, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,489 describes the topical application of ornithine decarboxylase inhibitors for similar purposes, either alone or in combination with the materials of U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,289.
Although it has been theorized that a variety of enzymes are involved in the growth of the cells of human hair, the relationship between such enzymes and between the reactions which they control, as well as their effect upon each other has not been fully understood, as appears from Pegg, Cancer Research, Vol. 48, 759-774 (1988); Gupta et al., Molec. and Biochem. Parasitology, Vol. 23, 247-252 (1987); and Elo et al., Cancer Letters, Vol. 41, 21-30 (1988).
It has now been found that the rate and character of mammalian (including human) hair growth can be altered by topical application to the skin of a composition containing an inhibitor of S-adenosylmethionine decarboxylase (SAMDC), and further that such an inhibitor can be applied in combination with an ornithine decarboxylase inhibitor to produce greater effects than either inhibitor alone. Compositions containing one or a combination of both inhibitors in any conventional nontoxic dermatologically acceptable carrier or vehicle can be used for application of the combination to the desired areas of the skin. Such compositions may contain 0.1 to 50%, based on the total weight, of an inhibitor of SAMDC, and from 0.1 to 20% of an ornithine decarboxylase inhibitor.
Among the known inhibitors of SAMDC are methylglyoxal bis(guanylhydrazone) (MGBG); diethylglyoxal bis(guanylhydrazone) (DEGBG); and 5'-deoxy-5'-[N-methyl-N-(2-[aminooxy]ethyl)] aminoadenosine (MAOEA).
Among the known ornithine decarboxylase (ODC) inhibitors which can be used are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,201,788; 4,413,141, 4,421,768; and 4,720,489; of these, the preferred ODC inhibitors are 2-(difluoromethyl)-ornithine(DFMO); alpha-ethynyl ornithine; 6-heptyne-2,5-diamine, and 2-methyl-6-heptyne-2,5-diamine. In choosing ODC inhibitors for use in the practice of this invention, it is important to avoid those known to have secondary pharmacological effects such as 5-hexyne-1,4-diamine, which is known to bring about increases in brain 4-aminobutyric acid levels by a transformation catalyzed by mitochondrial monoamine oxidase. To minimize the risk of alteration of other bodily functions through systemic action, it is preferred to apply the ODC inhibitors in compositions such that the level of application will range from about 1 to about 2000 micrograms of active material per square centimeter of skin; still more preferred is the application of about 50 to about 500 micrograms per square centimeter of skin.
The SAMDC inhibitor or inhibitors is also preferably applied so that the amount of active material is from about to about 5000 micrograms per square centimeter of skin.
The relative proportions of SAMDC inhibitor and of ODC inhibitor in the compositions as applied to the skin is not critical and may be varied over a wide range; preferred are compositions in which the relative proportions range from 1:0 to 10:1 by weight.
The following specific examples are intended to illustrate the nature of the invention without acting as a limitation on its scope.